<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Cato's Halloween Adventure by Mono_D_Duo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409807">Little Cato's Halloween Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo'>Mono_D_Duo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Content approved by SCAR, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, SCAR Halloween 2020, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering something that excites him like nothing else, Little Cato makes a Halloween costume to capitalise on his exhibitionist nature. He just so happens to drag his dad's boyfriend into the mix as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Little Cato/Gary Goodspeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SCAR Halloween 2020 Contest, Sin Corps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Cato's Halloween Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry to the SCAR 2020 Halloween contest, hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he looked at the finished product, Little Cato couldn’t help but beam with pride. He’d worked so hard all week to make this in time for tonight, for Halloween night, and his heart was racing.</p>
<p>“Little Cato?” Gary called from downstairs. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Almost!” He answered back, barely able to keep the giddiness out of his voice.</p>
<p>He quickly pulled off his yellow shirt and pushed his shorts and briefs down his legs and off over his shoes. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he saw himself in the mirror. His orange fur and cream belly, chest, crotch, and thighs all as soft as ever.</p>
<p><em>“You can do this!” </em>He thought to himself. He gave his face a couple of slaps to egg himself on. He picked his costume up off the bed, slipped it over his head and it fell down his naked body. His sheath tingled now that he was so close to executing his plan.</p>
<p>He went downstairs to meet his dad’s boyfriend, Gary at the front door. “A ghost?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow. “That’s the great idea you wanted to hide from us?” A sceptical smile crossed his lips as he ruffled the kitten’s ears.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a ghost, it’s spooky!” He said, barely able to keep his glee contained. He just had to step out of the door, and he was practically there.</p>
<p>Now, one might be wondering, why was Little Cato so excited? Sure, he was naked under the sheet, but why would that be cause for excitement, most thirteen-year-old boys wouldn’t want to be caught dead naked outside while trick-or-treating. Well, Little Cato wasn’t like most thirteen-year-old boys. He had discovered this fact one day while at a nearby water park over the summer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“This is gonna rock!” The kit announced as he, his dad and his dad’s boyfriend ascended the queue for the longest, most exhilarating water slide the park had to offer! The Wet Death!</p>
<p>“It sure will, buddy,” His dad said, ruffling his blue mohawk. “just make sure your drawstring is tied tight, don’t wanna lose your shorts now do ya?”</p>
<p>Little Cato blushed at the notion and yanked on the drawstring of his trunks to tighten them. He did not want to lose them after all, but he assumed that his dad was just joking.</p>
<p>Gary was supposed to go down the slide first and wait for Little Cato to come out the other end, but the kitten was so excited that he couldn’t wait and ran ahead of him in line.</p>
<p>“Sike!” He announced as he grabbed the rim of the tunnel slide and launched himself down into the darkness! He let out yells of exhilaration as he plummeted down the Wet Death’s long and vast tunnels.</p>
<p>You were supposed to stay straight the whole, feet first, arms by your sides, but when one of the wider parts came he couldn’t help but curl up into a ball and do a few spins. When he straightened out again he was backwards. He wanted to fix his position but it was too late, the slide had gotten too narrow and he was entering another dark section.</p>
<p>Initially he was worried about being told off by a life-guard for coming out backwards, but when he crashed into the pool of water at the end of the slide and emerged with a yell of triumph, he was confused as to why he was getting some weird looks from nearby swimmers. A man even covered his giggling daughter’s eyes and pulled her away.</p>
<p>Dread filled him. He looked down and, where they should have been a pair of blur trunks, there was nothing. He clapped his hands over his sheath and scrambled to get out of the pool, his face flushed crimson under his fur.</p>
<p>A minute later he squatting in a corner, long tiled planters seeded with decorative greenery on either side of him. On the other side of the plants were the main pool and the main walkway from it to the reception area. This was an out-of-bounds space for employees only, no customers allowed, so he figured he was safe. Behind him was a storage unit. He tried for the doors but it was locked. Then he heard wet footsteps and crouched as low as he could. Looking over his shoulder he could see a pair of employees walking towards him, too engaged in conversation to notice him for now.</p>
<p>Panicked, he saw that there was a cramped space between the storage unit and the plants. Not thinking much he crawled into it to hide. It was tight but he was thin enough to squeeze. Only two problems face him now. He was stuck on all fours, and all it would take for him to get caught would be for someone to simply look over the planter.</p>
<p>He stayed there for several minutes, his naked butt in the air, the dread of getting caught still ever-present. But as voices began to near and go, he noticed that there came with them…a certain feeling. It wasn’t a new feeling, he’d felt it before, but only when on illicit sites online or in the locker room at school. It was a tingling in the pit of his stomach that quickly spread and excited his boyhood.</p>
<p><em>“No! Not now!” </em>He thought to himself, blushing furiously. If there was one thing worse than being caught naked in public, it was being caught naked in public with a boner.</p>
<p>He willed for his hard-on to go down, but it never did. Every time someone neared, every time the risk of getting caught was there, that exciting feeling would surge again and he would get even harder. Before much longer he was peaking from his sheath without ever having needed to lift a finger.</p>
<p>“Did you find him?” He heard Gary’s voice say.</p>
<p>“No luck.” He heard his dad respond.</p>
<p>“He must be hiding since he lost his shorts.” Gary sighed.</p>
<p>Great, they knew.</p>
<p>“Look he can’t have gone far, let’s keep looking.” And then the couple began to walk away, calling his name.</p>
<p>“Dammit…” He mewled, his cock fully unsheathed underneath him. His pulsed when he heard a humming employee not a few feet away, unlocking the door to the storage unit and going in. He could still hear him on the other side of the wall. When he left he didn’t go away, he just leaned against the unit, mere feet away from Little Cato.</p>
<p>He was so close to getting caught. He thought about the humiliation he’d feel if he was, if the employee caught him and saw him with his boner. He thought about how he’d laugh and jeer at this naked kitten, how he’d drag him out and march him naked to his dad and Gary, not letting him cover as dozens of eyes gawked and laughed at him.</p>
<p>As these thoughts danced through his brain, his paw reached between his legs and glanced against his member. He squeaked at the sudden influx of pleasure that he felt. The employee stopped humming. Little Cato stroked, the chances of getting caught now sky-high! He heard shuffling coming his way! He only had seconds left, his fist pumping his raging cock under him, not even trying to keep it quiet.</p>
<p>“Hey, what are you- Oh God!” The employee declared, looking around to see If anyone else was seeing what he was seeing. It was as he said this that Little Cato exploded in his fist, sending a stream of cum onto the floor!</p>
<p>“Dude…” The employee said, leering down at him with a red face. He was another ventrexian, tortoiseshell fur. Little Cato looked up at him, his ears flat and close to tears.</p>
<p>“I…I can explain!” Though he really couldn’t.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Turned out he didn’t need to explain, the employee just fetched a pair of trunks from the storage unit, tossed them at Little Cato and told him to never mention it, because he certainly wouldn’t.</p>
<p>That incident lit a spark in Little Cato, one that he had to follow up on. There was a word for what he was, “exhibitionist”. He got off on being seen or watched doing dirty stuff. This had led to a lot of experimentation on his part, mostly at home. It was usually low-key things like walking around naked at night, or not wearing a towel out of the shower. Things where only his dad or Gary would see him.</p>
<p>Then it escalated to things like masturbating outside the living room when they were watching a movie, or in the back seat of the car, or outside their bedroom as they slept, all the while thinking about what would happen if they caught him.</p>
<p>Then it went further. He started doing stuff in school, in the bathrooms and in the back of boring classes. Sure, his underwear were ruined for the day but it was a small price to pay.</p>
<p>Now, tonight, was his ultimate chance. He was gonna spend the entire night Jacking off in the middle of a busy street, at people’s doors and as he held Gary’s hand. His costume was tailor made for it!</p>
<p>There were three main things about his costume that made his plan fool-proof. One, the right arm was fake, a child’s mannequin covered in sheet and a glove holding his pail. Two, there was hoop sewn into the cloth halfway down, almost making him look like he was wearing an old-timey dress. This way he could wank himself off without giving his hand gesture away. Third, there was a double layer of cloth on the lower half below the hoop. This way his cum would be caught and there’s be no suspicious stains on the front. It was perfect!</p>
<p>Gary took his hand, his left one, and they walked together out the door. It was dark so hopefully he wouldn’t notice how stiff his other arm was being.</p>
<p><em>“Okay, Spider-Cat, you got this!” </em>He said to himself as his cock began to poke out of its sheath. He helped it out, his hand massaging and groping it until it emerged all the way. He gasped, the night air cold on it.</p>
<p>“You okay, LC?” Gary asked, looking down at his unusually quiet…step-son? Friend? He never really knew how to define their relationship, he was closer in age the kid that to his boyfriend, so it was…odd. Honestly, he filled more of a big brother role than anything else but he didn’t always want that to be the case, he wanted things to work between him and Avocato and he couldn’t afford to be seen as a lesser authority figure by the kid. He assumed things would work out, he just didn’t know how.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m cool!” Little Cato said through pursed lips, feeling an immensely strong tingling in his lower region. “Just excited is all.” As he said that he passed another pair of trick-or-treaters, and he was jacking-off as they did but they were none the wiser.<br/><br/>He was approaching his climax fast than he’s anticipated. “Oh jeez…” He mumbled under his breath. His grip on Gary’s hand tightened, he knees knocked and his eyes shut closed as he mewled and shot his load into his costume.</p>
<p><em>“Shit!” </em>He cursed to himself.</p>
<p>“Spider-Cat, you good?” Gary asked, leaning down to his level, his face the embodiment of worry.</p>
<p>“I, I’m good, Thunder-Bandit, real good! Just a cramp is all, it’s gone now.” He lied, still reeling from the intensity of the orgasm. “We can keep going, honest.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but lift up your sheet, let me listen to your tummy and see.” Gary made to lift the sheet up. Little Cato panicked and backed away into a tree.</p>
<p>“That’s, that’s okay!” Little Cato flushed. “It’s passed…” He assured, hoping that Gary would just take his word for it.</p>
<p>“Okay…” Gary narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. Little Cato elected to hold his pail with it instead. “Oh, here’s the first house!” Gary said excitedly.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Little Cato had almost forgotten the point of Halloween night.</p>
<p>The kit strode up the house’s garden path, his hand grasping his flaccid member, though it didn’t feel like it’d be staying that way for too long. He knocked on the door and waited in eager anticipation for the answer. It was almost instantaneous, he knocked and the door opened quickly, sending a gust of wind his way.</p>
<p>“Who dares step upon my doorstep,” The older teen who answered the door said in a poor Transylvanian accent. “for those who intrude on Count Dracula’s-”</p>
<p>“Kyle, dude, like, I’m just here to trick or treat…” Little Cato interrupted him, holding up his pail.</p>
<p>“You’re no fun, Lil’ C.” Kyle pouted, his vampiric dramatics having amounted to naught. “Nice costume, by the way.” He said as he closed the door.</p>
<p>Little Cato went back to Gary and continued to walk from house to house, and by the third one he was pumping his stiffy again. On the fourth one he was joined up the garden path by a pair of other boys, both of whom were too busy looking at each other’s hauls to notice his actions under the sheet.</p>
<p>“T-trick or treat!” He said with the others as the door opened. It was as the candy was deposited in his bucket that he came for the second time, his grunt and tensing earning him odd looks. “Thank you!” He said briskly before returning to Gary.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay, you cramped again, didn’t you?” He asked when he returned, offering his hand again, which Little Cato decided to take.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Thunder-Bandit, seriously. Nothing is gonna stop me from getting <em>all </em>the candy tonight!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, but you’re gonna be taking it easy with the sweets, we don’t need you getting any worse.” Gary chided, only the most sincere worry in his voice.</p>
<p>“Deal!” Little Cato agreed. He was having a great night, having had two of the best orgasms he’d ever known and more to come.</p>
<p>“But,” Gary stated, making Little Cato’s gut flip. “we are first going to have to listen to that upset tummy.” As he said this, Gary led Little Cato into a back alley and through a gate. “Come on now, I’m putting my ear to that tummy one way or another young cat. Now lift your costume.”</p>
<p>Little Cato gulped, sweat beginning to trickle down his face. “G-Gary! Wait!” He said, backing off.</p>
<p>“Come on, LC, it’ll only take a sec--” Gary reached out and grabbed the kit’s right wrist which, under such force, popped out of it’s socket and fell out of the sleeve, it and the pail of candy crashing to the ground. “What the?” He looked stunned for a second and, before Little Cato could react, the human grabbed the hem of the costume and ripped it up over the kitten’s head. What he saw made both of them blush furiously. “What? Why? Why are you—” Then he noticed what the boy’s hand was doing, was still doing.</p>
<p>“Are you…” He looked over both his shoulders just to make sure they were alone. “masturbating?” He finished in a loud whisper. “Explain yourself!”</p>
<p>Little Cato turned beet red under his fur, his greatest dream and worst nightmare colliding in a deliciously terrifying way. He couldn’t help but continue to stroke as Gary gave him that shaming look.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” He blurted out, not able to break eye contact. He was being watched, watched by one of the last people he wanted to be seen naked and masturbating by and he just couldn’t stop touching himself! “I can’t help it!” He wheezed out as he pumped his junk so fast that he came for the third time that night, sending a squirt of cum onto Gary’s leg.</p>
<p>“Sorry…” He breathed, falling to his knees, his cock aching after so much use and abuse. He began to feel the shame encroach on him as the chilly night air did.</p>
<p>Gary sighed. “Well shit.” He wiped the young teen’s cum from his leg with the costume, shook his jacket off his shoulders and offered draped it over Little Cato’s shoulders. He got to a knee and made the kit look him in the ear. He was near tears. “I can make some guesses, but I need you to tell me what this is about.” He said, trying to sound as consoling as possible.</p>
<p>“…It started when I lost my shorts at the water park that time…”</p>
<p>One explanation later, Gary was looking at the kit in a different light. “So…you’re an exhibitionist.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the TL;DR I guess.”</p>
<p>“Wow, this is completely uncharted territory for me. I mean, oh god, you mean when you were cramping you were really…”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Little Cato confirmed, looking away.</p>
<p>“Oh god.” Gary looked at his hand. “Oh, oh god.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I just…I had to try this, it was just so exciting and—” He tried to explain his actions away but any words he could’ve used to justify all this seemed to not exist anymore. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Gary took a breath, turned his back on the cat, turned back and looked him in the eye.</p>
<p>“Alright, I understand. You’re…a growing boy, things like this…happen, are natural…I guess.” He stammered, trying not to be angry or misunderstanding.</p>
<p>“You…can continue for the night if you want. I’ll…” What was he saying? “I’ll help you even…if you want.” The human was red in the face, not sure why he was saying any of this.</p>
<p>“For real!?” Little Cato asked, standing up, the jacket falling from his shoulders as he beamed at his dad’s boyfriend. “You’re awesome, Thunder-Bandit!” He said, leaping over and crushing Gary in a hug.</p>
<p>“Oh-okay!” Gary wheezed before suddenly remembering that Little Cato was completely nude. “Here, put this back on before someone sees you, you little perv.” He said with a well-meaning wink.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Gary. It means a lot.”</p>
<p>With that, the pair left the alley, Little Cato’s costume readjusted for its purpose. They walked through the night much like they had before. Gary noticed that whenever the kitten “cramped”, a jolt would also go south to his member too.</p>
<p>“No, no, you can’t think that!” He chastised himself as Little Cato came back to him, a satisfied slouch to his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve hauled enough for the night, Gary.” He said as he came back, grabbing his hand again. “For real though, I think I got to like, eight. “Little Cato” is very tired, if you know what I mean, huh.” He nudged Gary in the ribs, laughing at his own pun.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah totally!” Gary agreed, wanting to get home for the night too.</p>
<p>As they walked home, they noticed that they were some of the last ones out. That entire street was empty and not a single house had a light on.</p>
<p>“It’s…very empty…here.” Gary noted, looking around just to make sure he was right.</p>
<p>“Yeah, real empty.” He looked up at Gary, a grin obvious under his cowl. With that, he handed his pail to Gary and pulled up costume, throwing it over his head and darting down the street in nothing but a pair of shoes.</p>
<p>“Little Cato!” Gary said in a loud whisper, walking quickly after the naked exhibitionist after grabbing his costume from the ground. He didn’t even notice he’d grabbed a wet sticky spot he was so worried. Little Cato turned and looked at him, a grin on his face and a boner pointing. He winked and ducked into an alley. When Gary caught up to him he saw him squatting behind a dumpster, a shit-eating smile on his face. At the other end of the alley there was a group of older teens drinking and laughing to each other.</p>
<p>He looked at Little Cato, mentally begging him to not do it. But he did. The little shit started to stroke his wood, rustling the garbage and drawing the teen’s attention. <em>“Shit!” </em>Gary thought quickly and stood against the wall. He plucked a candy cigarette from the pail and put it between his lips, pretending to smoke. Glancing over, that seemed to lose the teens’ attention.</p>
<p>He looked down again and saw his boyfriend’s son shoot cum for the second time that night. Against his will, it made him hard. “Little Cato!” He shouted in a loud whisper. “Come on!”</p>
<p>The cat shook his head and instead beckoned Gary over. The human looked over his shoulder to make sure the gate was closed and down the alley again. The teens were gone so he felt safe going over to the kit.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? What was that about?” He demanded. Little Cato put a finger to his mouth a pointed up. Sure enough, on either side of the alley, there were houses, both of which had lights on upstairs.</p>
<p>“Come on, put this on!” Gary tossed the boy’s costume at him. He batted it to the side, far too caught up in his game to end it now. But since Gary was within arm’s length, Little Cato reached out and grabbed for Gary’s crotch.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” He stepped back, batting the offending paw away.</p>
<p>“Come on, it’s fun!” The kitten whispered. “Just do it once, and then I’ll put it on and we can go home.” He pleaded, giving Gary the best kitty-cat eyes he could.</p>
<p>Struggling internally, Gary relented, stepping forward and letting his <em>boyfriend’s son </em>grab his cock through his pants.</p>
<p>Little Cato himself was very nervous, he’d acted on impulse and now he was here, about to jack-off his <em>dad’s boyfriend! </em>He’d be lying if he didn’t think Gary was cute before, but he didn’t ever think about doing something like this before.</p>
<p>“It’s a bonding experience, something just for us!” He reasoned in a whisper, using both hands to undo Gary’s belt and zipper, and pull his hard dick out of his pants. “Shit…” He breathed, having never touched another guy’s dong before.</p>
<p>“Okay, just make it quick—” Gary interrupted himself, clapping a hand over his mouth to stop a moan from escaping. He looked down and there was Little Cato, mouth around his tip, sliding his meat into his mouth and down his throat. “What are you- oh, Christ.” He clapped his hand over his mouth, keeping an orchestra of sound in as the naked teen sucked and lapped on his cock, his rough tongue doing wonders he’d only ever felt the boy’s father do before.</p>
<p>“God, dammit…” Gary’s hands clasped the edge of the dumpster, his whole body trembling as his member was sucked and sucked and sucked. He dared to look down and saw the kid sloppily and wetly suckle and lick his member like an amateur. “God, just, let me!” He grunted, grabbing the kid’s head and thrusting into his mouth, his balls slapping his chin as he humped and bucked into the kid’s mouth, not stopping until he felt that coil tense in his gut and-</p>
<p>Gary repressed a loud moan, pulled out and sprayed his cum all over Little Cato’s face.</p>
<p>“Whoa…” The kitten said, pawing the sticky substance that covered him and licking it from his fingers. “Mine’s saltier.” He observed.</p>
<p>“I don’t care!” Gary growled, grabbing the kid’s costume, shoving it over his head, pulling him to his feet and dragging him out of the alley all while tucking his cock back into his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was your night?” Avocato asked as the pair entered the house.</p>
<p>“Great!” Little Cato answered. “I’m just gonna clean up. Don’t eat all my sweets, dad!” The kit announced as he pulled off his costume and ran nude up the stairs, mooning Gary as he did so. He even stopped to turn back, spread his cheeks to show his hole and walked up backwards, his hand stroking his cock as Gary’s dried cum stuck to his head.</p>
<p>“How was he?” His boyfriend asked as Gary collapsed on the couch.</p>
<p>“Good.” He breathed, mentally exhausted. “He enjoyed himself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, you know what to do if you enjoyed yourself.</p>
<p>If you'd like to meet and write with people who enjoy similar sinful fics, join this server! <a href="http://tiny.cc/NI0W4">SCAR Server</a>. And check out our <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works">collection</a> to find similar works or <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Halloween_2020">here</a> for the 2020 Halloween collection.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>